Wasted Lives
by Tonyrobbertsen
Summary: Sometimes circumstances can cause anyone to do something that seems totally unlike how that person normally behaves. When they get into a situation it's never known how things will go for them or the people left behind. This story was inspired by the episode "I Ain't Marching Anymore" and by the music video "Just A Dream" by Carrie Underwood.


**WASTED LIVES**

 **A/N This story involves a major character death. The circumstances of the death make this story an AU(alternative universe). I know that some might not like stories with major character deaths. It is suggested that you just don't read if you are bothered by such stories. Thanks.**

 **This story has been checked over by Shergar.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not profit from the characters of the television series The Streets of San Francisco. I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin.**

On that cold evening in March as Mike opened his front door he heard Jeannie sobbing. He hurried to her in the livingroom, where she was watching the 10 p.m news. He took her in his arms asking what she was so upset about.

"Oh, daddy, they just broadcasted horrible images from the war front in Vietnam, especially Laos. So many innocent victims at the enemy lines and ours. And they showed how 5 soldiers were brought back to the States to their families. To honor them we got a short inside in their life; now I know how they looked like and where they lived and raised. The brother of my classmate and friend Cassie is one of them. I am very happy that police officers don't get drafted. I mustn't think that Steve had to go to 'Nam."

"Me neither, sweetheart. You don't have to be afraid of that. If he had to serve he had to be drafted approximately in 1969 and he is a police officer. But why did that thought pop up into your mind?"

"Steve is family. He is the big brother I always wanted to have and to you a son. In September, I have to go to Tempe to study. With Steve around I don't have to worry about you."

"Oh, I see; I was afraid there was more between you two. Young lady, you know no cop dating and you aren't even 18 yet."

"No, Mike, don't you worry. If I am at college I have no time for boy friends." Father and daughter hugged each other tightly.

"If I hear news about 'Nam and our boys over there my own memories as marine in WW2 come back vividly. Many marines of my corps, close friends, have lost their lives. I have seen things no one is ever supposed to see. Thank God neither of you two will have to go to war. Do you know what we drink a hot cup of chocolate and go to bed." Jeannie nodded. Jeannie praised herself lucky with a dad like Mike. Since her mother died when she was 12 he tried to be a father and a mother at the same time. Back then they had only each other. When her mother was still alive there had been a gap between Mike and her. Mike gave her the impression he only wanted a son. After her mother's death they grew much closer, although she had to grow up much earlier.

The same thought came to her mind as Steve came into their lives. Although Mike was very critical at the beginning it changed rather quickly. All Steve did was amazing. It seemed as if they were already working together for years. Jeannie was very jealous till she met Steve for the first time. His eyes awakened butterflies in her stomach. Brianna her best friend only knew. Deep inside her she felt she was special for Steve too, but he would see her more as a little sister.

After their hot beverages Mike and Jeannie went to bed with the intention to sleep peacefully. As soon as Mike laid his head on his pillow, he was gone. Jeannie, though, couldn't sleep. She saw the images of the news about 'Nam over and over again as she closed her eyes. But the worst was that the face of Steve appeared also as the pictures of the casualties passed by. To find some peace she made herself a hot cup of milk. While she drank she wrote down how she felt right now, her deepest secrets in her dairy. From the first moment she had looked into Steve's eyes she wanted to be his girl. Only Brianna her BFF knew that. Steve may never ever know that. She was a schoolgirl and he a man of the world. Or had she sensed it correctly? Did Steve feel more for her than just as he would have for a little sister. The way he talked to her or touched her tenderly. Writing her thoughts made her smile and be able to sleep a few hours.

After having Mike brought home Steve drove home, took his mail out of his box and went inside. He threw his keys and mail on the table and went for a long shower, which he needed desperately after 36 hours without sleep. After the shower he felt that much revived that he was able to eat and drink a bit before he would go to bed. Lying in his bed he counted his blessings. He felt very blessed to be part of the Stone family. Mike and Jeannie were the most warm and caring people he had ever met. Mike was, to him, the father he never had and Jeannie, 17 and so mature. The woman he wanted to grow old with should be like her. Her eyes looking at him and her smile made him melt. If she had been 2 or 3 years older he would have asked her out and go for his luck. Maybe their time would come. Before Steve closed his eyes, he said out loud, "Don't push your luck. You can't plan your life. Live day by day."

The next morning, as Steve took his keys to head for De Haro Street to pick Mike up, he saw the unopened mail. He decided to take them with him to Bryant Street and open it there. It would all probably be bills.

As he threw them on his desk he noticed a letter of the military service was among them. "What do they want from me?" Steve asked himself, opening the letter immediately. He unfolded it. He started to read; He was drafted by lottery to go to Vietnam. He was choosen to join the MP more specified the 8th-MP:716th Battalion, which were located in Saigon or Tan Son Nhut. He had to check in for Basic Combat Training in Fort Leonard Wood in Missouri.

"How was that possible? Police Officers weren't supposed to be drafted," Steve thought and what was more important he was against this crazy war. He had participated in more than one war demonstrations. His stomach turned around, he got sick. He threw the letter on his desk to rush to the restroom to vomit. Why had this to happen now at this point in his life? Thinking of Mike and Jeannie tears welled up into his eyes. Opening the door, seeing Mike enter he rushed to get out of the door before Mike could ask him something.

Out of his office, Mike had seen Steve opening a letter and noticing it had to be something unpleasant, because Steve ran out of the door at one point without telling where he went a why, one of Mike's ground rules. Mike tried to follow Steve, though Steve was a lot quicker than he. Mike guessed Steve would be at the restroom or at the roof of the building. Places you mostly could find him as he was upset. Since Steve fled and the anxious look in his eyes when he entered told enough. There was something bothering Steve extremely. Mike had to know what it was. He would look for him at the roof.

And Mike was right. He found Steve sitting at the ground only staring into the distance, not one word not one move. As Mike tapped him on his shoulder he looked up totally disorienated. Coming to his senses he yelled at Mike, "Go away, Mike you can't help me. No one can."

"Please calm down, Steve. It can't be that bad that no one can help you." Mike tried to persuade Steve to tell him anyway.

"I am drafted to go to Vietnam as an MP. Mike, I don't want to particpate in this war. Too many lives are wasted. I don't want to do my bit. I refuse. But then I have to vanish for years to Canada and live as a fugitive. I won't be able to see you and Jeannie for years. Besides I am a cop, who didn't get drafted you know."

"I can understand you are so upset, buddy boy. Together we are going to stop this ludicrousy. I am convinced they made a mistake. I will call Gerry O'Brien to ask what our options are at the end of the day if it doesn't seem to be. And as last resort I will go to our governor. Come on, Steve cheer up. We will put this right. Otherwise I won't be able to look Jeannie in the eye. She will be terribly upset if you her big brother has to join the army." A faint smile appeared on Steve's face.

Thinking of his daughter and his own pain if Steve should have to join the army Mike changed his mind and decided to go immediately to the DA's office with Steve. They were right on time, because Gerry O'Brien was on his way out. He had a meeting with Judge Abrahams. The look on both men's faces shook him up.

"Mike, Steve, has something happened to Jeannie you both look so desperate," O'Brien asked sincerly.

"Not yet has somebody died but probably could in the future. You might be able prevent it," Mike responded.

"To be honest I haven't the time to listen. I can't let the judge wait. You know what after my meeting I will come to homicide all right?"

As promised O'Brien appeared at homicide two hours later. He knocked at Mike's office door and entered followed by Steve who wasn't able to concentrate until he knew if he had a chance to back out on the draft.

"Then, gentlemen tell me what is bothering you two so immensely?" Gerry asked

"Here, Gerry read this letter." Steve answered, handing him the letter of the military drafting service. Gerry read the letter while Mike and Steve were observing him.

"This is very peculiar, Steve. I think this will be a mistake. Your name will be turned up by chance. If they had wanted to draft you it would have been before 1969 one reason to think it has to be a mistake. Second you are a police officer and they are excluded from the draft. Third…"

"Excuse me, Gerry but according the letter I was drafted to become a MP because of my tremendously good police skills. How do they know that and from who?" Steve interrupted Gerry.

"May I finish, Steve third you aren't a part of a poor family, just the opposite. That are the three reasons I can built a case on if you decide to refuse to go to 'Nam and fight it."

"If what are my chances and how does my future look like?" Steve asked perturbed.

"Your future won't be looking good. As a conscientious objector you can't ever be a police officer anymore. And will depend on the judge if you have to go for a long time behind bars. Besides that, concerns for your chances to win it too. If we would get a conservative judge your future will go straight down the drain. If you don't want to serve and protect your country, you belong in jail like the real muderers and rapists," O'Brien told Steve in total honesty. Gerry saw the anguish in Steve's eyes. He walked towards Steve laid his hands on Steve's shoulders, telling him looking right into his eyes, "I know it is't the answer you wanted to hear. However, it is the truth. I can't change it. The only thing I can try is to contact the governor."

"Please do, Gerry," Mike responded, disappointed.

As soon as Gerry had left Steve couldn't control his emotions anymore. He yelled "Why me?. I better kill myself before I will go to 'Nam." Kicking against all he could kick in Mike's room. Mike let him rage. He even made Haseesjian clear to go back to his desk, no help needed. When Steve's anger had subsided tears rolled down his cheeks. To let Steve know he was there for him Mike embraced him tightly.

"Come on, buddy boy we go to the Golden Gate Park to walk our frustrations off. We both can use some fresh air. And tonight you won't be alone. I will call Jeannie we are going to have a guest."

"Mike, don't tell her yet about my drafting. I will tell her myself if I have decided what to do."

Breathing the fresh air in the Golden Gate Park did both men good. The trees, the singing of the birds, no violence around them it was in paradox with their job but above with the war Steve would soon be part of.

"Recalling the words of O'Brien, I have just one option left to escape the war, which is to disappear into Northern Canada and look behind me every step of the way. I won't be able to return till the war is over and all deserters get amnesty. It can happen soon or take a lot of years yet. Nothing to look forward too. I can't see you nor Jeannie. Furthermore, it might could ruin your career, cause they won't believe you if you say you don't know where I am," Steve said uneasily.

"Buddy boy, we'll call it a day and go to my place, where Jeannie will have cooked us a nice dinner. She cooks even better than her mother. Steve, I am so lucky with her as a daughter and you as my son. What would Helen be proud of her and glad for Jeannie and me that we have met you. Soon she will turn 18 and will leave for Tempe to study at the ASU. The house will be empty. You could come and live with me."

"No, Mike although it feels as an honor I have to turn your offer down. You would start to treat me as a little kid as a replacement for Jeannie. I appreciate you more than you will ever know. In the short time we work together I feels like we know each other since my birth. You and Jeannie are the real family I ever had. Jeannie is my baby sister, of who I am so proud. I don't know any girl of her age who is so mature yet. Women a lot older than her can learn from her," Steve spoke proudly.

And what a surprise it was for Jeannie to have Steve as a guest for a few nights. She just could withhold herself from jumping into Steve's arms. Instead she yelled "Hi, Steve big brother of mine, nice to have you around." Their eyes met while she spoke. Both smiled to the other and butterflies were felt in their stomachs.

"Dinner is almost ready. We can eat right after I have freshened up and given the salad the finishing touch," She continued. That was a white lie for her own benefit. Jeannie was so excited to have Steve so close near her she had to tell someone otherwise she would have exploded. And who else could that be than her BFF Brianna, who wished her a nice evening and tomorrow morning she wanted to know everything.

During dinner her eyes met Steve's regularly. In her imagination his green eyes told her he loved her although she sensed a kind of sadness in them. Besides now and then they tried to avoid hers. That first thought made her feel flying on cloud 9, even it was for one evening or 2. She realized she was too young and immature for him. Steve would prefer dating women of his own age. She was a still a schoolgirl and didn't a clue about love. And Mike had forbidden her to date a cop. However the sad look in Steve's eyes she didn't pay any attention to this moment of great luck counted only. Doing the dishes with Steve, what he always did when he dined at their place, strengthened her feelings.

By accident Steve bumped into her and he dropped a porcelain bowl, which shattered in a lot of pieces. He excused himself and bended forward to wipe the pieces together to throw them in the trashcan. Jeannie though did it too at the same time. Looking up their eyes came so close that for both it felt as if they drowned into them and their lips almost met. Both didn't say a thing only blushed having their own thoughts. The way Steve had looked at her that was for Jeannie the sign of comfirmation that he felt like she did and didn't mind. Such an intimate moment with a man Jeannie had never experienced before and was interrupted by Mike, who came into the kitchen to ask when the coffee was finally ready.

"Yes, Steve feels more for me than as a little sister or a friend," Jeannie thought when she went to bed around 10 p.m. She wasn't just a teenager in love. Her mind hadn't played tricks on her. Steve's eyes had said it all. He had blushed as she looked into his eyes. Since when had Steve blushed as a woman looked at him. According Mike Steve was a real cad. He changed his girlfriends as he his pants. With that knowledge Jeannie slept like a rose that night.

Contrary to Steve, who had a lot to think about. That slight kiss of Jeannie made him clear this girl was the woman he had been waiting for. Besides as stupid as he was he showed her his feelings in some kind of way. She didn't seem to mind. He had to be more carefull showing his feelings, cause suppose she loved him too he had to hurt her. One way or another he had a great chance to die in Nam or he had to disappear in Canada. Jeannie deserved a man who was able to love her and give her all she wanted. At the time the sun set Steve fell asleep. As Mike awoke him two hours later he looked surprised to see Mike. Than all came back to his mind. He wished he could vanish in thin air and take all with him he loved.

"I don't believe you get enough sleep last night. You look awfull. I know life can play regular tricks on someone. Believe me I experienced it myself. I had to let Helen go, but she left me something very valuable behind Jeannie. So remind yourself after storm comes a calm, starting with good news of O'Brien."

He couldn't be more wrong. Mike and Steve weren't at Bryant Street for long as O'Brien called. He had bad news. The governor was certain there was no mistake made. Almost a year ago all police chiefs had received a letter from the military service with the request to send their information about their young police officers between 18 and 25 with the condition the commissioners didn't had to because police officers were excluded from duty. How many commissioners had responded he didn't know not much at least in California regarding the letter the govenor had personally received from the chief of the Military Chief, the president, in which the president said he was very disappointed in my police commisioners. In time of need everyone had to do one's bit.

The look at Mike's face told Steve enough. His luck had left him once more. He tried to hide his disappointment and pain. Not a good idea because an excrutiating headache was his reward. His pallor turned white. He had to get out of there. He took his jacket and his keys and ran out of the department. Mike knew Steve had to be alone now. He would return if he had calmed down nothing to be worried.

At high velocity Steve sped away just driving around without any destination on his mind till an unidentified feeling let him drive into the direction of Jeannie's High School. He parked the car at a certain distance he wouldn't be recognized by her friends. From far Steve saw two girls exiting the school building and the school premisis to walk into his direction. Yes it was Jeannie and Brianna. He had to duck they may not see him. Shutting off his brain letting only his heart speak he knew now what he would decide. He wanted a chance with her in the future, so being in jail for long or go to Canada were no options. He only had to make sure he would come home alive.

After taking this decision Steve felt calm. Time to drive back to Bryant Street to tell Mike he had made a decision. He would tell it to both of them later at De Haro Street. Mike noticed Steve's relief. It made him afraid and hopefull at the same time.

Around 7 p.m Mike and Steve entered Mike's house. Jeannie didn't seem to be alone. They heard two voices. When Mike called her she appeared with Brianna. Both beaming from ear to ear seeing Steve, who blushed a little.

"Sweetheart we can eat asap. I have brought, to be honest Steve brought, Chinese, with him. And after dinner Steve has to tell us something important only us not Brianna. Food enough but the moment Steve believes it is time to tell us she has to go to your bedroom," Mike said determindly.

"Okay, Mike don't look so serious. The sun still shines. I feel happy." Steve responded.

The food tasted good and all seemed to be in a good mood. During dinner Steve had to look at Jeannie all the time. And if Jeannie felt it she looked up and smiled with her most beautiful smile. An hour later the hour of the truth had come. Brianna was send to Jeannie's room. Steve sighed deeply

"Jeannie and Mike, you know you are the only real family I ever had and I hope to be a part of this family till I die. Despite having you two in my heart still I will have to leave you two for while. Jeannie, Mike knew it already. I have been drafted to go as a MP to 'Nam." Jeannie's eyes widened with every word. "I had to take a decision if I would refuse, hide or go and fight and I have choosen to fight, because I want to be able to see you two."

"No, Steve you don't go to war. The chance is great you will never return alive. I won't be able to cope with that." Jeannie yelled "How can you leave…..?" She didn't her sentence instead she ran to her room, where Brianna comforted her as well as she could. Mike was astonished by Jeannie's outburst.

In the end she had to accept it but not without resistance. She talked hours and hours with her bff Brianna how to stop Steve from joining the army. They saw only one solution Jeannie had to conquer Steve's heart. Brianna had to help her. Brianna told her to be her own self and show him all she got.

She had to wait for the right moment. Steve had to join an 8 week Combat Training Camp in Fort Leonard Wood, Missouri, at May 16th. According plan he would get his uniform on July 11th, two weeks before Jeannie would become 18. Six days later he would leave for Laos, Vietnam. Before that time, he had to bring all his valuable stuff from Unionstreet to De Haro Street and his furniture he stored in a warehouse. The only place to sleep was at Mike and Jeannie's.

As expected, Jeannie wanted to spend as much time with Steve as possible. One of these days was April 20th. The sun shone she had already studied for her finals and Steve had a day off Mike not. She invited Steve for a stroll in the Golden Gate Park. To her relief he told her he would like that a lot. With Steve's Porsche they drove to the park. While they walked they hardly spoke partly and partly they talked about her graduation from High School and future college time. Regularly Brianna's advice came to her mind. Would this be the right time? Jeannie thought. The pain inside became unbearable. She started to cry and begged Steve not to go to Vietnam. He had to stay with her. Steve pulled her towards him to embrace her. Their bodies so close to each other their eyes drowned in the other one's eyes their lipps met and they kissed passionately.

"No, Steve you have to wait with this. She is still 17." This thought struck Steve as lightning and he stopped kissing Jeannie just holding her close to him. That kiss meant the world to Jeannie though she had to go one step further. Steve had to become hers no doubt about that. He had to know that inspite of her young age she knew when she had found her true companion.

The next Sunday, the annual SFPD family day, seemed to be the ideal day, pretty hot, a white beach and cool water. The kids built sand castles with their parents. Others took a dive in the sea to be dried by the sun and wind. Food and drinks were more than abdundant. Three officers barbequed the meat and fish. Steve and Jeannie had volunteered to stay till the end and made sure the beach was neatless and empty. Around 6:30 p.m they were ready. Mike went home because Jeannie and Steve were there with Steve's car.

To finish the day like it should with a cold shower Jeannie and Steve decided to take a dive and swim a bit. Jeannie went in first. Steve had to go to his car to lay the Mike's picnic basket in his trunk. Only a few steps towards his car he heard somebody cream "Help". Immediately he turned around and saw Jeannie was in disstress. One split second he jumped into the water swimming at high speed to her. The moment he reached for her arm she got a ducking. He grabbed her shoulders to turn her on her back so her head laid on his chest to swim to the shore, where he carried her out of the water to lay her on the beach and bend forward to check if she was breathing. She didn't seem to be breathing. What Steve didn't know was that she deliberately held her breath. He had to start straight away with CPR. Steve opened her mouth took a deep breath to give her air as her eyes opened grabbed his face to pull it towards hers to kiss Steve. First Steve answered her kiss with a kiss with the same passion to stop suddenly looking angry at her.

"Jeannie Stone, don't ever do that to me again. You scared the hell out of me."

"Steve, please don't be mad at me. I want to let you know and show how much I love you. I didn't know how else to do certainly now you have to go to Vietnam. I love you since the first time we met. You will think like the most grownups a teenager in love. So what next week she falls for another guy. No, Steve after that day you were only on my mind. And with a hand on my heart I promise you there will never be another." Jeannie spoke with tears in her eyes and a tremor in her voice.

"Jeannie, my feelings for you are the same. I love you too with whole my heart since the first day I saw you. I realized how much after receiving that letter according the draft. To open up to you I was waiting for the day your father would change his mind about his daughter dating a cop. Besides I thought I wasn't worthy of you. Despite your young age you are so mature. Women I had before couldn't walk in your footsteps. They only talked about clothing, make-up and money. I would love to have you as my girl friend forever and always. I would want to promise you the world it wouldn't be fair though to you. I have to go to Vietnam. I could get killed. And I don't want to hurt you. I only can promise you I will do all in my power to return to you and Mike. Knowing you are my girl will make it easier over there. When I return and you still love me then we can marry and make love then."

"Yes, Steve I want this more than anything. I want to show you how deep my love is," Jeannie answered and kissed Steve passionately again. He answered her kiss stroking her hair gently, touching her face to hold her very close.

"Babe, I know how much you love me. The way you look at me and smile at me says enough. I promise you from this day on there will be no other woman in my life. My heart belongs to you forever. I swear it on my mother's grave."

They headed home when the moon stood high upon the sky. As Steve parked his car next to Mike's across the street in front of the house the door flew open and Mike came running down the stairs.

"I am so relieved to see you two safe and sound. Where have you two been? On the news they reported about a young man and woman who were found dead in their car. For a sec I believed it concerned you two. Because they didn't know their identities the police weren't able to inform the families or give their names free. My heart seemed to stop beating, kids. However, I could start breathing again when the ancorman said that the car was a Ford Galaxy."

"Sorry, Mike it was my fault. When the beach was neat again I persuaded Jeannie to take a dive into the ocean. Then we dressed and made a long walk along the sea to end with a drink in the bar there. And we forgot the time; sorry if we worried you."

From that day on every minute they could spend with each other Jeannie and Steve did secretly. The only one who knew was Brianna. She gave Jeannie now and then an alibi. They were studying together or out. It was beautiful memories they created for if Steve had to go. May 16th came way too soon for them. Together with Mike, Jeannie brought Steve to San Francisco International to board the plane, which would take Steve and other future MPs to St. Robert Regional Airport Waynesville near Fort Leonard Wood for their training. Steve promised to write them or call as often as possible. Since he had heard that at Fort Leonard Wood combat training was all what counted and tolerated he assumed it wouldn't be a lot. He didn't have to think of a visit to SF. So when Jeannie asked him if he would be present at her graduation he had to tell her no. Seeing her disappointment he almost forgot that Mike was with them and he may not know of their relationship at least for now.

As Steve had to board it became pretty emotional. Mike hugged Steve with tears in his eyes whispering, "Son I am so proud of you hang in there." Then he had to say goodbye to Jeannie which was more difficult than ever. They couldn't kiss just slightly hug. When Steve walked away he throw some hand kisses towards her. Jeannie cried watching him walk away, because she knew this would eventually force Steve going to 'Nam. She clung on to Mike. He tried to comfort her. "Sweetheart he will be back. Steve isn't gone forever."

Recalling his own words over and over again in his mind and comprehending them he got tears in his eyes himself, cause not to long after Steve's return from training Steve had to go to 'Nam with a great chance not to come back alive. A shiver went down his spine. He hugged Jeannie tighter.

From the first minute on Steve arrived at Fort Leonard Wood physical training was all that mattered. They were destined to become cold killing machines, which would be led by ratio and not by heart. Steve was glad he had kept himself in shape all the time. It didn't cost him too much energy and strength as most of the others, who were totally broken at the end of the day.

The most that worried Steve was the lack of attention considering the psychological impact the war woud have on the new MPs and families. The only time there was said something that sounded human were a few words of the Chief Commander in his welcome speech. He told the MPs in training to should leave their loved ones well-taken care of when they went to 'Nam. Something simple like leaving a will behind could be sufficient. These words Steve couldn't get out of his mind. His family was Mike and Jeannie. If he wouldn't come back he wanted Jeannie would be well taken care off. Although he knew Mike would always there be there for her he wanted to leave her a sign of his love behind. After a week thinking of how he could do that he had an idea. He hoped Jeannie would be delighted with his plan. A few phone calls to an old friend, who worked at City Hall and the day was set, reservations for July 25th 12 p.m. It made Steve ease up. In the spare time he had he wrote once a week one letter to Mike and Jeannie and one for Jeannie's eyes only, which was delivered by mail at Brianna's parents's house.

As the first letter for Mike personal and her personal got delivered Jeannie's heart started to beat faster. After school was out she and Brianna didn't know how fast they had to head for Brianna's place. Jeannie tore the envelope open and started to read. Steve's words. "I won't ever forget the day on the beach we both opened up to each other and kissed for the first time as committing couple" made her remind of that day too. Besides he promised her to write her a few times a week a letter. An immediate smile conjured on her face. It gave her more endurance and strength. Her last exams she passed easier than expected. Steve made her raise up. She could do better than before. She scored average an A.

Since her great achievement,s the principal had asked her to be the valedictorian despite this honor she turned it down, because she knew she wouldn't be able to speak with Steve not there. Her emotions would made speaching impossible. Mike who was very thrilled too after hearing the principal asked her as most likely to succeed, was curious for the reason why she didn't want to do. She told Mike a white lie, namely seeing all the graduation students with mam, dad, sisters and brothers it made her think of her mother not being with her and Steve of course, lesser though than her mom. Mike knew Helen would have been very proud of her daughter too. So after the ceremony was over father and daughter went to Helen's grave and then Mike took her to her favorite restaurant. While they were eating and they talked about her leaving it came to Jeannie's mind Mike would be alone, cause Steve would be in 'Nam. They both would miss him tremendously.

"Mike, are you sure you don't mind me going to Tempe to study? You will be all alon,." Jeannie asked out of the blue.

"Yes, sweetheart you have to go and live your own life. I will do what I can do best apprehend the criminals in SF and make the world a better place for if you and Steve will return to San Francisco," Mike responded beamingly.

"Mike, to be honest momentarily I have doubts myself. You all alone and Steve in Vietnam I am afraid I am not able to focus."

"Sweetheart, I think it will give you some distraction." Mike spoke taking her hand in his and squeezing it. "But let us talk about some happier things our trip July 10th to Missouri to be present at July 11th as Steve ends his training and gets his MP custom with accustomed gear. I have already reservations for two rooms at the Hotel Des Vignes, very near to the Fort."

"Yes, daddy you are awesome. I wished we could go tomorrow."

July 11th came soon. Jeannie hadn't been able to sleep the night before. After 8 weeks she would see the love of her life again. Steve in Waynesville couldn't wait to see her and Mike either of course. But that could be a problem. They couldn't act like a normal couple. Soon they would tell the whole world.

To their surprise Steve was waiting for them at St. Robert Regional Airport. As Jeannie saw him waving, she couldn't control herself, ran towards him and jumped into Steve's arms to kiss him quickly passionate on the lips. Steve answered it with a kiss too to hug Mike tightly.

"Mike and Jeannie good to see you too." Steve spoke to distract Mike, because he saw Mike looking rather appolt to Jeannie.

It was too late though Mike spoke. "Jeannie, I believe you were too glad to see Steve. You might embarrased him in front of all those people around here. Will you please behave yourself."

"Mike, Jeannie didn't embarrass me at all." Mike looked slightly peculiar to Steve who had to guide them to their hotel and then he had to hurry back to the Fort. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." he yelled running already towards the fort.

At 10:30 sharp the ceremony started. Having the only family he ever had, except his grandfather, filled Steve with joy like Mike and Jeannie did when Steve's name was mentioned as their best trainee ever. He had excelled in all facets of the training. He would send to Laos as a 31D(95D) as Criminal Investigations Special Agent. According his amazing skills the best man for the job.

And Jeannie fell more and more in love with Steve. He looked more handsome than ever in his uniform with his white over red band helmet. She wished she could stay forever and always with him. She comforted herself with the idea that tonight Steve would fly back with them and as Mike would go to Bryant Street Steve and she would have some private time.

However Steve and her didn't count their chickens before they're hatched. Not to miss one second having both his kids close to him Mike had taken two weeks off. Steve and Jeannie couldn't even blame him. Soon both would be gone some, Steve to war in Vietnam and Jeannie to Tempe. And time for the three of then would be possible after Steve's return from Vietnam if he ever would return.

Everyday Mike had planned something. A few stolen moments were left for Steve and Jeannie, a few kisses or touches if Mike didn't look, just being together was enough for them. Nevertheless, Steve didn't forget to arrange everything for his surprise for Jeannie, a few calsl to his friend Andrew, Brianna and Father Scarne and buying Jeannie the dress she wanted and all was set. Steve hoped that Jeannie would be happy with his surprise. The last thing he had to do was asking Mike's approval to take Jeannie out from 10 a.m. till at the latest 6 p.m. since at 8 p.m. Mike's birthday surprise party for Jeannie would begin. He substantiated it with soon Jeannie would become 18 and he had to leave for 'Nam. He wanted to do something extra for his baby sister.

Listening to Steve and knowing in Steve's hands she was safe he said yes. On July 24th, the day before her birthday, Steve bought the white dress Jeannie already told and showed to him before he went to combat training. The morning of her birtday as Jeannie was taken a shower he laid the box with the dress on her bed with a little note "Birthday girl, I will pick you up in half an hour."

As promised Steve knocked at her door around 10 Jeannie answered he could come in. Steve didn't know what he saw. She looked like an angel.

"Young lady, let me lead you to my car to drive you to my surprise for you. I hope you will like it. By the way you need to take your ID with you and a picture." Jeannie looked surprised at him. "You will understand it when I tell you why you need that."

Finally in the car, Steve cupped her face towards him took her hands scraped his voice "Jeannie Stone, will you marry me today at 12 p.m.?"

"Steve do you mean that seriously?" Steve nodded "Yes Yesssss sure I want to be your wife." They kissed passionately. "But why do you wanna do that today, babe?" Jeannie asked.

"Angel all has been arranged by me. We have to be at noon at City Hall 168 a county clerk will marriage us with my friend Andrew Savage and your BFF Brianna as our required witnesses. Then we will drive to Father Scarne to give us our blessings. The only things we have to shop for are flowers for you and our wedding rings. I have seen a beautiful pair at the Jewelry Store at Market Street. Come on, I will show you them to you."

As Jeannie fitted the white/yellow/ rose golden ring with three little stones she was immediately smitten by it. And as if it supposed to be both rings fitted as a glove. Now they only needed a bouquet for the bride. Happier than they ever could be they arrived at exactly 11:50 at City Hall 168, where Andrew and Brianna were impatiently waiting for the bride and groom. Because they had a reservation the county clerk took the time to marry them. The exchanging of the rings was extremely emotional.

In front of the officer and their witnesses, Steve asked Jeannie to become his wife because he knew she was his life and he only wanted to grow old with her. And Jeannie asked Steve to be her man, because she couldn't think of one day without him. With him on her side she could handle anything. A lot of people, Mike one of them, would say she was too young to know what real love was. She couldn't be more sure of anything. The rings were exchanged and the groom was allowed to kiss the bride. No one kept it dry.

To celebrate their marriage with the four of them they went to Mama and ate a sandwhich with salad to tide over till they would meet Father Scarne in the Chapel of Our Lady. He was delighted to see Jeannie and Steve. With pleasure he gave them their blessings. Afterwards they talked about the evenings Father Scarne had spent in Mike's house. Jeannie remembered if she had words with Mike Father Scarne talked sense into her or Mike. All three knew Mike would have objections against their marriage. Father Scarne promised them to back them up and he knew Mike would except it at the end as he saw it was meant to be.

Then it was time to head for De Haro Street. Later at Jeannie's birthday party, Steve and Jeannie would tell the guests that they had beside her birthday something extra to celebrate namely their marriage. Both would hide their wedding ring till then. In spite of that, Mike sensed something had happened between his kids.

"Did you two have a great time or not?" Mike asked, because normally Jeannie kept on talking and talking now she was just the opposite quiet even looking tense.

"We'll tell you later, Mike when the guests are gone so we have more time," Steve answered.

Around 9 p.m as all guests were there, Steve walked towards Jeannie to embrace her and kiss her very passionately on her lips. Mike, who saw that happen in front of his own eyes, yelled, "Hadn't I told you, Jeannie, no cop dating, " louder than he meant. Jeannie startled and wanted to run upstairs. Steve stopped her to pull her towards him holding her close.

"Okay, Mike then I will advise you to sit down, because what I am going to tell you will shake you up." Steve waited till Mike sat down. "Dear guests and Mike, may I introduce to you the newly weds Mr. and Mrs. Keller. We married this morning at noon." Steve and Jeannie saw Mike grower angrier by the minute.

"Mike, I know what you think. She is too young and I can't be faithfull to her. Both times wrong. We love each other since day one. No other woman can walk in your daughter's footsteps. I solemnly swear that I wanted to wait the way it should be done, ask you for Jeannie's hand, until I would come back from 'Nam. Considering the fact that wouldn't be the case I wanted to leave Jeannie well taken care of, meaning she would get my pension and all my belongings."

"Yes, besides, daddy, I never knew love could go so deep until I met Steve. He is my life. Through this ring a part of him will always with me. Please don't be mad. If Steve will return from 'Nam we will do it all over again with a party and you as guest of honor." Jeannie looked Mike begging.

Hearing Jeannie beg and recalling in his mind Jeannie's behaviour when Steve had to go to Missouri and when she saw him at the airport it made sense all of a sudden. All guests were curious what Mike would do. The tension was palpable.

"All right if you kids are happy, I am too. I will give my blessing with two conditions; if Steve returns you two marry in church and no hanky panky in my house."

"Mike, then I have good news. We intended already to marry again and in some kind of way we got our blessings from above by Father Scarne. That's what concerns your first condition. Second condition we will fulfill that wish too, cause Jeannie and I will sleep the next three nights in the wedding suite of St. Regis." Mike hugged both his kids and congratualed them. Then he took a glass of champagne to raise his glass for Jeannie's 18th birthday and his kids' wedding.

Now the ice was broken the party could begin. Finally the last guest left around two a.m. Mike, Steve and Jeannie decided to clean up the next morning. All three were too tired to put one foot for another. Since they were so tired Mike told them they could sleep wherever they wanted. Jeannie and Steve slept in Jeannie's bedroom. The bed was bigger. They kissed and fell asleep. They woke up around ten wanted to consumate their marriage; hearing Mike though they decided to postpone it a few hours. First take a shower clean up the mess to go than to St. Regis. Mike didn't mind. He had to visit some old friends. They didn't know one of them would be Father Scarne.

The wedding room was more than they had expected; a kingsize bed, a huge bath, champagne in the fridge, fresh food. The next two days they wouldn't leave the room. After the gerant had given them their key and left they couldn't wait till to make love. For Jeannie would it be the first time. That's why Steve told Jeannie if she was really ready. She answered he was the only man she would give her virginity. This evening and night would become a day to remember, a beautiful memory for both of them when Steve had to leave for Vietnam. Jeannie and Steve had wished it could go on but soon reality would bring them down to earth.

One of those moments was when they returned to De Haro Street. Mike told them now he had time to think about they married behind his back and Father Scarne thought he could tell him how to deal with it he felt more and more uneasy about it. Besides he felt hurt more and more by his own daughter and a young man he saw as his son. Although he knew Steve would have to go to Vietnam to serve as an MP he didn't know if he was able to bring him to the airport he was too hurt.

"Daddy you can't do that. It is Steve. If you don't go I will," Jeannie replied upset.

August the first came sooner than Jeannie and Steve wanted. It made them feel sad and afraid being parted for a very long time. Steve had to leave the love of his life behind and the man who was the father he needed. Where was Mike? Did they really hurt him so badly that he won't say goodbye to him? Steve kissed Jeannie passionately when the time to board was come. Still no Mike. It was like he was stabbed with a knife in his heart. At the last minute he heard a familair voice calling his name. As he turned around Steve saw it was Mike. He rushed to Mike and they hugged like a father and son would do.

"Mike, I am glad you came. You know I love you like a father. I could never wish for a better one. You and Jeannie are my family to come home to. I have to go." Mike stroked Steve's face. Father and daughter watched the plane take off and waved until they couldn't see the plane anymore.

On their way home, it was awfully quiet. While Mike drove Steve's Porsche he looked worried to Jeannie. He himself had taken a cab at the last minute. "Jeannie, sweetheart, he will come back to us save and sound I believe that." Jeannie didn't respond just staring out of the windshield. "Normally you aren't that quiet, child. What is bothering you?"

However, when Mike parked Steve's Porsche across the street in front of the house Jeannie turned her head towards Mike, looked at him like a vixen yelling "Mike, what were you thinking? Not to say goodbye to Steve. Didn't you see the happiness on his face when he saw you? You don't know how important you are to Steve. He loves you as much as he loves me only in another way."

"Sweetheart, I know I sure do. I felt so hurt. I felt left out by my kids, who I believed to be meant the world to as a dad. It seemed to be the opposite. I decided to give you a piece of your own medicine. A voice inside me told me I should arise above me and say goodbye to my son-in-law, because he maybe won't come back. The guilt would feel then would be unbereable. I apologize a thousand times, Jeannie. "

"Don't apologize to me. You should apologize to Steve. We knew you wouldn't agree if Steve had asked your permission. You wouldn't be able to understand how deep our love has grown. For Steve's own peace of mind, I should get his pension just in case, he wanted me to show his love for me. He believes in me. He knows that in spite of my 18 years I know what for real is."

"I will write him a letter and apologize. Let us hope the war will soon be over and Steve will come home," Mike added.

Now Jeannie and Mike would have to wait till they got the first sign of life of Steve. Within a week after Steve had left he wrote both a separate letter. Certainly, when Jeannie left for Tempe to study Environmental Architecture. Steve tried to sound optimistic, but as well Jeannie as Mike could read between the lines. Steve tried to keep up the appearances, especially in those to Jeannie. He knew she would be afraid for his life all the time. She had a life of her own too. She was working on a career for herself. Steve wanted that so badly for her. He prayed every night to ask the Lord to bring him safely home to his beautiful wife and father. If someone would have told him once he would pray he would have asked if that person was out of his mind.

In his letters to Mike he opened up a lot more. He told Mike that it was extremely dangerous in Laos and surroundings. His 8th MP group hadn't only to deal with the criminal acts of the enemy also with the further increasing criminal acts of their own men. At the first place the men weren't prepared to where they had to fight against in a for them also unknown climate. Second the men started asking themself why the hell are we fighting for here. We get killed for what? The use of drugs with all consequences increased by the day. Those soldiers needed money for their drugs. They started to murder or rob dealers. Besides when they were high they became criminals themselves. During the time he was there now, almost 3 months, every day they got a report of an assuming war crime against residental inhabitants. Under influence of drugs or just racial hatred.

As answer Mike wrote Steve to hold on and try to keep sane. He knew what a war can do to people. He had his own share during WW2. Thinking about his Helen helped him through the war. Steve should keep thinking about Jeannie and he wished Steve would be able to get an R&R for Christmas.

Although Steve had been cautious concerning his letters Jeannie still sensed what was really going on in his mind. To cheer him up and show him her love she sent Steve a card with a lock of her hair with a lipstick kiss and two pics of her around the campus of ASU all smiles.

After Jeannie had sent this letter no sign of life anymore from Steve, no letter, Mike also. Both were worried sick. Mike got more and more cranky at work. His men knew why and felt sorry for him. Every night Jeannie cried herself asleep believing she had lost him. As she closed her eyes she heard Steve screaming for help. No one heard him only her but she never could reach him. After a week Valerie knew she had to do something. Jeannie had to sleep the week of midterms was on the verge, just two weeks before Christmas. Valerie gave her warm milk with valium, so she would be able to sleep for a whole night at least.

As Jeannie fell asleep finally around 10 p.m a firm knock on their dorm's door made Valerie came out of her daze. She hurried to the door to prevent Jeannie from waking up. As she opened the door a handsome young man in militairy custom smiled at her asking "Is Jeannie Keller home?" He looked familair to Valerie. All of a sudden she realized It was Steve, Jeannie's husband. She had only seen pictures of him.

"Oh you must be Steve Keller. You look even better than on the pics Jeannie have shown me. I am Valerie Dobson, Jeannie's roommate. I am so glad you are here. Jeannie was worried sick. She thought she had lost you, cause neither she nor her father had received a letter of you for two months. She didn't sleep nor eat. Finally she has fallen asleep with a tranquilizer. She still has to take two oral exams. I will show you her bedroom. It will be a big surprise for her if she wakes up."

Seeing Jeannie sleep after so many months made Steve realize what a lucky man he was to have Jeannie as his wife. He took a chair put it close to her and just watched her. No wand then he stroke her hair her cheek and kissed her softly on her lips. A smile conjured on her pretty face. When Steve fell he needed some sleep he wanted to sleep on the floor next to her decided though to take of his uniform and crawl next to her. He pulled her close to him with her head against his chest. What did her hair smell good, just like the scent of roses. Steve smelled the scent deeply a few times and fell in sleep too. The next morning around 8 a.m Jeannie opened her eyes. She thought she was dreaming. She pinched herself touched Steve again. Jeannie thought she was going crazy she touched him again. It was for real not a dream.

"Steve you are alive and came back to me," she screamed like she never did before. She awoke the whole floor. She didn't care. He was with her, lying beside her. When Steve opened his eyes, she kissed him hungrily. He returned it with a kiss too. Before they knew they were making love. Valerie who was aware of Jeannie and Steve needed some private time wrote her a note "Have a good time. I've been to the library for an hour and a half" which she shoved under Jeannie's bedroom door. Steve found the note when he got up to take a shower before preparing breakfast for two. When Valerie returned while he was still busy with the pancakes he made it breakfast for three.

A reborn Jeannie greeted Valerie happy when at breakfast. It was almost unbelievable what miracle Steve's appearence had caused. Jeannie had come to life again. What meant despite all she would be able to study for her oral exams. The rest of the morning and afternoon Jeannie used to study for her exams, which she had to do the day after tomorrow, in the evening Steve took the two ladies to dinner and the night was for her and Steve alone now in a hotel room near the ASU. Both couldn't be happier.

After her exams the two of them flew to celebrate Christmas with Mike, who didn't know that Steve would be with Jeannie. As they had arrived at San Francisco International Steve hid behind other passengers till Jeannie was hugging Mike and turning him 180 degrees, so Mike couldn't see Steve approaching. Steve tapped Mike on his shoulder. Mike turned into Steve's direction. He couldn't speak for a few minutes. He hugged Steve while tears poured down his face waiting till he was able to speak again.

"Son, what am I thrilled to see you. You couldn't have given me a better Christmas gift. Kids I count my blessings," Mike said when he got his ability to speak back. Mike embraced Jeannie and Steve again.

They headed at high speed to De Haro Street. It was pretty cold. Inside it was cosy however not that warm as other Christmasses. Something was missing. Jeannie knew immediately what that was namely the Christmas tree.

"Daddy where is our Christmas tree, balls and bells. I have an idea." Jeannie spoke with a smile on her face. Mike and Steve looked at her questionably. "You remember our tradition, dressing up the tree Christmas Eve just the two of us. For the first year we'll dress the tree up the three of us," she continued.

"Sweetheart a good idea. And after mass we always opened our gifts eating a few slices of the self made almond pastry ring and drinking a glass of wine or champagne," Mike answered. Looking at Steve he said, "Son you are part of our tradition now."

"I will join two with pleasure. I am so glad I met you two. For the first time in years this Christmas feels like a real warm Christmas," Steve responded.

"Let's drink to that." Instead of taking glasses and fill them with champagne he stood still all of a sudden. "Oh I talked about presents but I have no presents for you two."

"Daddy to be home with you and Steve that is enough." Steve agreed with Jeannie.

"No I have an idea already. I have to call my friend Christopher. You two will hear it tomorrow at Christmas Eve. By the way you two can put your luggage in Jeannie's bedroom. I have bought a bigger bed for you two." Mike eye's twinkled while he spoke.

Both his kids were stunned "Mike did I hear it correctly? Don't you have any objections us sleeping together in your house.?"

"Yes you heard it correctly. I am not that old fashioned anymore. Besides she is 18 and you are legally married. And I am so happy you two are here I don't mind anymore what the neighbours say."

"Thanks, daddy you have given us your blessing." Jeannie responded excited. She hugged her father really thight. To celebrate Jeannie's and Steve's homecoming Mike took them out for dinner. Jeannie agreed only when Mike allowed her to cook their Christmas dinner. She would make for both her men their favorite dish.

December 24th started for Jeannie with gathering all the ingredients for their Christmas dinner. Mike and Steve would all stuff to dress up the Christmas tree in the meantime. As she returned from the grocery, butcher and bakery her favorite men sat like they sat when she left. Both men seemed to have red-rimmed eyes. She would ask Steve later. Now she had to demand them to hurry otherwise they wouldn't be ready for the Christmas service.

"Yes, mammy we will be sweet," Both men answered sheepishly. Jeannie had to laugh. Later they would Jeannie be thankful. Thanks to her they were right on time for the Christmas Service, which was led by Father Scarne, who realized that his mission had been succesfull seeing the three together in a good mood. Finally, Mike Stone had accepted that Jeannie and Steve belonged together and that he should give the young couple in these circumstances all chances to be together. It could be the last chance Jeannie and Steve would get otherwise Jeannie would blame him for that forever. Mike would lose both his kids in that tragic case.

That was the reason why Mike with great joy told his kids that he would visit a friend in San Diego from December 27th till New Year's Eve. Personal time Jeannie and Steve could use well knowing soon Steve had to return to Vietnam. They had time to catch up and be ahead of time. They talked a lot about their future after the war alternated with love making and visiting old friends and special places to them. But first Jeannie and Steve brought Mike to the airport.

About a lot of things they agreed. When the war had ended and Steve would return alive Steve would apply for a job in Tucson, so Jeannie would be able to finish college. If he wouldn't get job Jeannie would switch from ASU to Berkeley. Where they would going to life didn't matter as long as they were together. Kids would come after Jeannie's graduation. They didn't want to left Mike out so they told Mike their plans on New Year's Eve. As long as they were happy he was happy he answered. If they would go living both in Tempe he wouldn't be too pleased, but they were only one plane away. In case he got too lonely he would fly to them for a visit.

All three were quiet when January the first began. Jeannie clung unto Steve begging "Babe please desert I will follow you wherever you have to go till our president will give all deserters amnesty. I don't want you to go back to Laos."

"Angel that is no solution we would always be on the run. We could never ever built a future or have kids," Steve answered cupping her face "I'll be back within a few months I'll promise you."

The next morning came for all three too soon. Steve had to leave for 'Nam again. A special flight at 5:50 a.m would bring him first to Bicycle Lake Army Airfield from there he would fly back to Laos. To let Jeannie and Mike still sleep for an hour or two he ordered a cab. A minute before the cab arrived he woke her up to give her a long goodbye kiss to tell her she would always be with him in his heart and mind. He told her to stay in bed he would leave himself out. She agreed however when the cab driver drove away in his rearview mirror he saw a young woman running after the cab swaying with her arms.

"Mister did you maybe forget someone to take with you?" The cab driver asked Steve looking rather perturbed stopping the car. As Steve looked over his shoulder through the back window he saw Jeannie bare foot and only dressed in her night gown trying to catch up with the cab. Steve jumped out of the car and caught her tight in his arms. She was shivering terribly. Tears flew down her face. She was unconsolable. Steve asked the driver to wait ten minutes. He lifted her up and carried her back to Mike's house twice upstairs to her bedroom. He layed her back in bed caressing her till he heard the horn of the cab. "Bye, sweetheart there are no words to express my love for you. You are my world, you are my life, Jeannie. Till we meet again hopefully soon."

"Please stay with me, Steve. I need yo uso badly. My life is meaningless without you." Jeannie said beggingly. They kissed both crying. Their lips seemed to be glued. Again the cab horn clang.

"Honey I have to go now otherwise I miss the plane. I promise you I will ask for an R&R about two or three months. And I will try to write you once a day. I miss you already. Bye Angel"

The rest of the day Jeannie wasn't neither prepared to come out of her bedroom nor eat or talk to Mike. The next day she had to, cause she had to be present again in Tempe. Once there Jeannie could settle down having her friends, especially her roommate Valerie, to distract her or her classes and lectures. The evenings could be difficult. Valerie pulled her through, because they were in the same boat. Valerie's boyfriend had to go for a year to Europe for his study, just like Steve who was separated from Jeannie for a long time too with the difference Steve's life was at stake all the time. Steve's letters, almost one every day, after he had to go back did her visibly good. Her eyes twinkled again and her so typical smile was back. Every night before Valerie and Jeannie went to bed they burned a candle in front of the pics of their guys sending them a good night kiss and all their love. One evening three weeks after Steve and John had left and Valerie and Jeannie did their usual sleeping rituals Jeannie felt a shiver go through her body when she touched Steve's pic. It was like someone was trying to throttle her. For a few seconds she couldn't breath properly. Afterwards she felt sick and had to vomitt. A voice in her head told her to call Mike to verify if nothing had happened to Steve although it was 11 p.m. She dailed Mike's number and he answered right away calm as always.

"Sweetheart do you know what time it is? You suppose to be asleep has something happened."

"No Mike I wanted to know if everything was alright with you. Didn't you hear anything about Steve?"

"No Jeannie in his last letter to me two days ago all was okay." Mike answered. "You go to sleep now I have to watch the 49ers football game till the end then I will go to bed too" . That was a big white lie. When he hung up he screamed out loud to let the pain inside him subside. He was packing an overnight back to fly to Tempe with two military officers, who just came to tell him that Steve lost his life. One of Steve's comrads had found his will in which he had written that in case of his departure to notify Mike, his wife's father first. "How had he been able to lie to his daughter." Mike was thinking. Besides he asked God why he could do this to his son and daughter, whose future just had started and to give him the strength to be able to tell his beloved daughter who had lost her mother yet at young age that now Steve, the man she loved so deeply, would never return alive. He would return in a coffin.

Before they drove to SF International Mike called homicide. Tanner who had the night shift with Healy answered yawning, "SFPD Homicide inspector Tanner speaking"

"Bill, Mike; I want to ask you a favor," Mike said swallowing .

"Okay Mike, ask. Are you sick? Or has something happened? You don't sound too well," Tanner responded.

"I want you to replace me the next days, maybe months." Tears poured down his face. Mike couldn't hold back.

"Mike, please talk to me," Bill said, perturbed.

"Bill I have to go to Tempe." An awkward silence followed. "To tell Jeannie Steve died guarding one of the largest American Bases."

"Mik…..wha….?" Tanner couldn't find the words. He dropped the phone on the floor. Healy sitting opposite of Tanner noticed that jumped up yelling, "Bill what's the matter?"

"Mike ..phone," that was all what Tanner was able to say. Healy picked up the phone "Mike is that you? Healy; Bill isn't able to talk."

"Dan my son has been killed in 'Nam. I have to go to Tempe to Jeannie to tell. I need a replacement for me and for how long I don't know yet. I will call you or Bill when Jeannie and I will return with Steve remains. Now I have to head for the airport."

"Okay Mike you and Jeannie are on our minds. Bill and I will arrange all here." Healy spoke solemnly.

"Thanks, Dan." After Mike hung up he had to run for the restroom. He had to throw up. Still he couldn't comprehend it. It had to be a mistake. Before Jeannie and he would know Steve would be stand before them. Looking at his watch it was 1:50 a.m already. Within half an hour sergeant Monahan and Castillo would come to pick him up to guide him to ASU.

Mike's flight landed at 7:30 a.m with two hours delay. Outside the airport a car with driver was waiting for Mike and sergeants to take them to Jeannie's dorm. Jeannie had already left. She had a lecture at 8:30 a.m. Valerie, who recognized Mike from a picture of Jeannie, opened the door as Mike knocked. Seeing the sergeants and Mike with redrimmed eyes she turned pale and gasped for breath "Jeannie isn't here. She had to attend for a lecture in room 350. Poor Jeannie this will break her heart."

Sitting near the window Jeannie saw a car stop. Three men got out of the car, two service men and a man with a fedora. She thought there are more crazy man like Mike always wearing a hat. Until that moment it didn't ring a bell. It couldn't be Mike, because last night all was well. She closed her eyes for a moment and saw Steve smiling at her.

The voice of the secretary out of the intercom brought Jeannie back to earth. The girl next to her told her she had to go to the dean's office. Jeannie asked permission to leave. She picked her books and papers and left. She knocked at the dean's door and entered. Seeing Mike and those two service men her books and papers fell out of her hands and screamed "No not my Steve." Mike took her in his arms she still repeating hitting Mike with her fists "Why did you let him go, Mike why?"

As her legs won't cooperate anymore she collapsed Mike could put her just in time on a chair. When Jeannie had calmed down a bit sergeant Monahan adressed to Jeannie "Mrs. Keller, my deepest condoleances first. Your husband's body will arrive at 7 p.m today at Bicycle Lake Army Airfield in San Bernardino escorted by two MPs. I think you want to be there when the plane lands." Jeannie just looked at him if she didn't know what he meant. Mike answered for her.

He lifted his daughter up to carry her to the car to drive to her room to get an overnight bag first thing and head for the airport to fly to San Bernardino Army Airfield, where the commander in chief, General Macintire, was waiting for Mike, Jeannie and the sergeants. General Macintire told them in general what was going to happen. If the plane would land with Steve remains escorted by two MP's both wittnesses of the heroism of Steve to the chapel. One of the MP's would have to say something special to Mrs. Keller. After that the coffin would be opened to give Mike and Jeannie personal time with their deceased husband and son.

What General MacIntire already had to know upfront was if they wanted to fly tomorrow with Steve's body back to San Francisco International; Steve's coffin would be transported by a cargo plane and Jeannie and Mike would be flown back by a charter plane or all together would be driven back in two cars. It would take approximately 6 hours to drive. Jeannie seemed to have heard this question, because she murmured "I will stay with Steve all the time."

The general asked her to repeat what she said, because he hadn't understood it. Now she didn't seem to hear the general. Mike though knew what she wanted and answered.

"That means you will have to go back by car. You, Mr. Stone, will be sitting with the escort team in one car your daughter, Mrs. Keller, will be sitting in the militairy undertaker's car. I will arrange it. I will let you know how late you will be leaving," General MacIntire said.

Now Mike had to ask Jeannie another painfull question. "Sweetheart tomorrow morning we will bring Steve home. What do you prefer? Bringing Steve to an undertaker or to our house at De Haro Street, where we lay him to rest in the spare room, so his friends can pay their respect to Steve." Mike said with a tremor in his voice.

"Daddy I won't the time left spent with Steve. I want him in our house." Jeannie spoke determent. Mike knew what that meant. He had to call homicide and ask Tanner, Healy and eventually Haseesjin to prepare for Steve's homecoming. He dailed Healy's number, who answered right away.

"Dan, Mike" he had to wait. He couldn't speak. His emotions were too heavey.

"Mike take your time. We all are here for you and Jeannie. To be honest we all couldn't concentrate after you told me and Bill Steve got killed in combat. The first thing we did was hang the flag half-masted. Bill enlarged a pic of Steve putted it on his former desk with the possibility to burn candles. Someone even pray."

"Dan, Jeannie and I appreciate all you do for us. Still I have a very difficult task for you and Bill or Haseesjin." Mike had to wipe his tears away. "Tomorrow around 11 a.m we will arrive at De Haro Street with Steve's body. I wanted to ask you with Bill or Haseesjin to prepare my spare room to put Steve's coffin in. My door key you will find in my top drawer of my desk."

"Mike don't you worry we will prepare all for your son's home coming. Tell Jeannie she is in our thoughts." Mike hung up giving his daughter all his attention.

At exactly 7 p.m General MacIntire appeared to tell the plane was landed. He would bring them to the chapel where the two MP's who escorted Steve would wait till Steve's coffin would be opened. Besides the MPs had to give and tell Jeannie something. While they walked towards the chapel Mike noticed Jeannie was losing her sanity. She shivered all over and screamed "Steve come back to me you promised. It can't be true. This is just a dream." Mike held her tigher and closer to him than he had ever done. He sensed her pain was excrutiating, not even when her mother had died she had so much pain.

When the general opened the Chapel door Jeannie and Mike saw a dark brown closed coffin standing near the altar on which burned a few candles and two servicemen, who waited for them to come nearer. As Jeannie and Mike sat both MPs walked towards both carrying something. One introduced them to Jeannie. Mrs Keller my deepest condoleances with the loss of our hero of 8th MP-Group. We are officer Soul and officer Black. First I want you to know what happened to your husband. We had received information that two of our own men wanted to robb the ammunition and weapon storage facility to sell it to the enemy for druggs and Vietnamese young women to use them or promise them a future in the States, human trafficing the next evening. We all prepared it carefully so nothing could go wrong. We could apprehend one of them immediately the other, totally stoned, went bananas he jumped into an army truck and wanted to drive into the storage facility if that would happen the whole army base and a part of the village would have been burned down. Your husband realized that he jumped in front of the truck killed the driver with one precise shot. The truck kept driving towards him to hit him frontal just enough to change the direction and it got stopped by a big fat tree. We brought him straight away to the Army Hospital. The injuries were very severe though he had a chance according the doc. The next 24 hours would be crucial. The one moment he regained consciousness he asked me to tell you, Mrs. Keller, just in case, with a bouquet of red roses, which the other MP gave Jeannie, you were the best thing that ever happened to him. He wished he could have stayed with you forever and grow old with you." Those words gave all in the chapel goosebumps. Tears flew richly. Besides Jeannie got Steve's wedding ring back and other personal belongings.

Now it was time to open Steve's coffin. Deep inside Jeannie hoped it was still a dream. Once the coffin was opened Jeannie ran to Steve. She caressed him, stroke his hair and kissed him over and over again on his lips hoping Steve would open his eyes. "Babe look at me. I want to see your green eyes laugh at me. Please do. You know I can't live without you." Mike caressed Steve and stroke his hair without one word. Mike felt his heart palpate in his troath. They were allowed to be alone with their beloved deceased. Then it was time to transport Steve's body to a cooling cell. Jeannie panicked. She wanted to stay with Steve until they would head for SF. A physician at the base had to give her a strong sedative. Together with one of the MPs Mike brought her to bed since they had to leave at 5:30 in the morning.

Thanks to the sedative slept all night long until Mike woke her up around 4:30 to be able to shower, dress and eat something. No way only the smell of food made Jeannie feel sick. A few sips of her cup of coffee nothing more. Before Steve's body would be shoved into the car of the Army Care taker Jeannie insisted to see him. To prevent again a nervos breakdown they allowed her to see Steve. She stroke his hair and kissed him. Then they headed for SF.

At De Haro Street all was prepared for their home coming. Most men of Homicide were present as Steve's remains arrived. Mike's men brought Steve a salute by carrying him inside to the spare room, which was already filled with flowers. It was heart-warming to see how Steve was loved. Seeing Healy and Tanner embacing them Mike broke finally too.

"Thanks, guys for what you did."

"No thanks, Mike. We did it with love." Tanner said. "How is Jeannie doing?"

"Not too well. She just can be with Steve till the funeral. I am afraid for her sanity."

While Mike arranged the funeral Jeannie wasn't capable off she was day and night in the spare room with Steve's body. She talked to him as if he was alive. Besides she didn't care about what was said during the service. She only demanded two things; Father Scarne had to do the funeral service instead of their wedding and the songs; "Best Ever Happened To Me", "One More Day" and "Lottery" had to be played.

Five days later Steve's funeral was held in the Saint Ignatius Church, one of the biggest in SF, at 10 a.m. Normally the evening before the casket had to be closed forever. Jeannie didn't want that. With two men they had to carry her out of the room and asked her physician to give her a strong sedative, which would let her sleep till the morning. To make sure Jeannie would be able to attend Steve's burial normally. Dr. Alvarez promised to pay Jeannie a visit in the morning to give her a light sedative.

As Jeannie and Mike in funeral procession, escorting Steve on his last trip with MPs, whole homicide and friends Mike couldn't believe what he saw. Every seat in church was taken, even a lot stood outside. It filled his heart with joy. Jeannie didn't seem to notice anything. All went in a blur for her. A faint smile appeared on her face when the songs were sung. Walking towards the car to go the national cemetery of SF at the Lincoln Boulevard all saw Jeannie's pain. She had grown a lot older in a few days than her 18 years. Finally at the cemetery as the Last Post was played it looked like she awoke. Tears run down her face. As a soldier handed her the folded Americain flag she trembled over her whole body. The family and friends stayed till the last. As Father Scarne had blessed the coffin they left piece by piece to gather at Mike's place for coffee with sandwiches or pie. Again Jeannie didn't want to let Steve behind. She clung unto the coffin screaming "Nooo I can't leave Steve here." Dr. Alvarez standing by gave her again a sedative. At home Mike carried her to her room to lay her in bed. He excused her. No one would blame her.

From that day on Jeannie didn't want to come out of her bed only to go to Steve's grave. She became also thinner and thinner, because she didn't eat or drink enough. Though she vomited all day long. A month after Steve's funeral Mike found her unconscious in her bed problems breathing. That was for Mike the straw that broke the camel's back. He laid her in his car at the back seat and drove to County General to the emergency. Dr. Everheart was paged while Jeannie was taken to an examination room. Mike was pacing up and down the waitingroom till a nurse called his name and asked him to follow her into Jeannie's room. Meanwhile Jeannie had regained consciousness. Inside the room Dr. Everheart looked smiling at Jeannie and Mike.

"Regardind your wedding ring I may assume you are married. May I ask where your husband is I have good news for him?" Mike was trying with signals to let the doc stop talking.

"Doctor I buried my husband one month ago. He got killed in combat in 'Nam." Jeannie spoke sadly.

"What is that news?" Mike asked.

"Mrs. Keller, you are going to have a baby. You are two months along. Congratulations." Mike was afraid Jeannie would panic again. It was just the opposite. She seemed to come alive. She was making plans for the future; buying stuff for the baby. She even had a name. If it was a boy, he would be called Steven Michael; a girl would be called Stephanie. Every day she went to Steve's grave to bring fresh flowers and to keep him updated about the baby. It kept her going. Mike stayed by her side or asked a friend to baby sit her. At night Mike heard her crying. If the crying stopped and he opened her bedroom door she was fallen asleep with a picture or shirt of Steve in her hand.

And if it was planned the baby was born at September 25th, Steve's birthday. Brianna and Valerie were at Jeannie's side during the birth. The birth was very emotional. It would be a day of joy but also a day of mourning. The baby was a healthy 8 pounds girl and she got the beautiful name Stephanie. Mother and daughter had to stay overnight just as precaution. Jeannie was small built still her daughter was born naturally. That could give eventually complications. To be sure her gyneacologist let her sleep one night in the hospital. Besides she was only 19 and lost her husband. Her mental health could be at stake too.

All seemed better than it had been since that day in January. Driving his daughter and granddaughter home he noticed that Jeannie eyes twinkled again and her so characteristic smile was back. With great pride she looked at her and Steve's Stephanie and carried her upstairs to her crib. That night was a big party in the Stone's residence. All her and Steve's friends came to see Stephanie. For the first year she didn't have to buy disposable daipers or clothing and toys for the next two years. Jeannie was so glad with so much kindness. To show her appreciation she invited them all at Stephanie's christening a fortnight later.

The morning after Stephanie's baptizing as Mike awoke it was still very silent in the house. He assumed Jeannie and Stephanie would still be sleeping. An hour later he hadn't heard anything. "Strange," thought Mike. A horrible thought came to his mind and he ran to Jeannie's bedroom. Without knocking he entered. The room was empty. No Jeannie no Stephanie.

He rushed downstairs to call Bryant Street to put out an APB. The frontdoor opened and Jeannie with Stephanie crying in her arms entered at the moment Mike had picked up the phone.

"Hi, Mike good morning. I thought you would still be sleeping. Stephanie woke me up at 6 a.m she was hungry. I breast fed her and took her for the first time to her daddy. Steve told me how proud he was of me and his daughter. Stephanie could have no better mammy he told me," Jeannie said proudly.

"Sweetheart, don't ever do that again. Please leave a note behind."

"Okay, Mike I will breastfeed her and than I will make breakfast."

Was she keeping up appearances, Mike thought when he heard Jeannie sing while she was feeding her daughter "Best Ever Happened To Me" with a tremor in her voice to withhold her from crying. Time would learn. Her words and singing should have let alarm bells ring. Jeannie though knew how to fool Mike and her friends. Always a smile on her face deep inside torn up totally. She loved their daughter but she loved and missed Steve more and more. After Stephanie's baptism she went with Stephanie away for hours every day. You could find her back at the cementery at Steve's grave. Her mental state worsened she started to talk to herself paying less and less attention to her baby.

Her behaviour startled Mike more and more. He couldn't leave her alone anymore when he had to work. One of her friends kept her company and took care of the baby if Jeannie didn't do it mostly. For certain when he got a call from his neighbour Mrs. Nelson one day that Stephanie was crying for hours and no one opened the door or picked up the phone. He hurried home and found Jeannie crying in her bed "I know I am a bad mother" and Stephanie was in trouble. Mike called straight away for an ambulance. Mother and daughter were examined. Looking backwards It could have been worse. Stephanie was a little dehydrated and needed a change of daipers and clothing. And Jeannie had a postpartum depression caused by her hormons and circumstances before her pregnancy according the doctor. Tomorrow a psychiatrist would come and talk to her. Mother and daughter had to stay one day at least in the hospital. A relief for Mike he didn't have to worry for one day at least.

Before Mike picked Jeannie and his granddaughter up to take them home he had required for a meeting with the shrink, Dr. Harington. He told Mike Jeannie had to take twice a day an anti depressive for a while. They had to silence up the voices in her head and cope with Steve's departure.

A month later they seemed to work. Jeannie came out of her bed to take care of herself and her baby daughter. Mike had the feeling he could leave her alone again. Brianna and other friends had confirmed Mike's feelings. Together with them Jeannie made long walks along the beach with Stephanie in her stroler. The beach, where she and Steve had kissed for the first time and the place where Steve could be found if something was bothering him. She told her companions regularly "I feel so close to Steve here. As the breeze blows through my hair I feel Steve stroking my hair." It didn't make one of them suspicious, because she smiled looking proud at Stephanie.

The truth was just the opposite. She kept up appearences pretending she took the meds and it helped. Her meds she flushed down the toilet though. She had to keep a clear mind, because she had made a decision. She wanted to be with Steve again. She couldn't cope the pain anymore. Stephanie would be raised by Mike. If Mike would die too soon Brianna and her friend would take her into their home, an important task of a Godmother. Jeannie knew Brianna would take being a godmother very serious. It made her feel tremendously relieved. A weight was fallen of her shoulders. Stephanie would have one good mother at least. Everybody saw Jeannie blossom. They were more than glad for Jeannie. They knew although Jeannie would never be able to forget Steve new luck would come soon her way. Her youth would make her resilient enough to face a new future for her and her baby daughter.

Then came that terrible day, Steve's memorial day, Mike would never be able to forget. The day started promising. Posthumous Steve would get the medal of honor. It was even on the news before Jeannie received the invitation letter to receive the medal out of the hands of the president. It filled Mike's heart with pride and Jeannie's heart besides proud with the fear not to be able the mother she wanted to be for Stephanie. Losing Stephanie's father was too hard too cope. Over and over a voice in her head told her she was the worst mother ever. Panic appeared in her eyes. If Mike had seen her at this moment he would have known enough. Lenny Murchison's help was needed.

Instead in spite to go with Mike together to. Although they decided to tell Steve together the good news, that he didn't die in vain she decided to sneack out off the house to drive to Steve's grave to tell him goodbye. Stephanie would be better off with Mike or Brianna. After doing that she drove criss cross through SF to end finally at the Ocean Beach, Steve's and her favorite beach. She got out of the car to watch the waves and smell the ocean, so she felt closer to Steve. After a walk she sat down on the sand writing Steve's, Stephanie's and hers in the sand murmuring, "Sorry, Stephanie." The few people on the beach saw her sitting there. As it started to rain cats and dogs the most ran to their cars to go home. A young couple didn't care about the bad weather kept walking. Two hours later when they returned at the same spot the young woman was still there. She was soaking wet. They walked towards her to ask if she needed help. Jeannie just looked absent minded at the sea saying almost inaudible "I am a bad mother."

The young couple, Iris and Math Bradshaw, acted straight away. They helped her standing up to walk with her to their car to head to the nearest hospital the Kaiser Permanente Medical Center. After examining her she was admitted at the mental ward. Going through her clothing for any ID they got zilch. They notified the SFPD they had a Jane Doe at the mental ward in the hope to find out who she was.

Meanwhile Mike had still no idea Jeannie had disapeared without saying a word till Stephanie cried and kept crying. Mike yelled "Jeannie I believe Stephanie needs you." No response. Looking out of the window he saw her car was missing too. Mike startled. This didn't feel good. What should he do first? Call Tanner or Healy to put out an APB or take care of his granddaughter. He chose for Stephanie. He changed her diaper before feeding her with mother milk Jeannie had left behind in the fridge. He laid her on the couch to feed her with one hand and with the other he dialed Tanner's number at Bryant Street. He had let it ring out twice before Bill answered after his third call. Mike's tone of voice told him something was damn wrong. After Mike told him Jeannie was missing he told Mike to stay home Dan, Norm and he would do all to find Jeannie. Dan and Norm would call the hospitals to ask if a young girl was brought in while Bill putted out an APB and would participate in the search. Almost at the same time that Bill found Jeannie's car at the beach Dan got the confirmation of the Kaiser Permanente Medical Center a young woman who fitted the description of Jeannie was admitted. They agreed to meet each other at De Haro Street, where Mike with Stephanie were waiting for news. When he heard someone knocking at his front door he rushed carrying Stephanie to the door to open it rapidly. Noticing his best men standing there he had to keep us appearances up being strong no matter what. He prepared himself for the worst and held his granddaughter closer than before.

"Mike we won't keep you any longer in suspense. We have found Jeannie. She is alive and kicking. At the mental ward of Kaiser Medical Center they are waiting for us, for you."

"What about Stephanie?" Mike asked.

With sirens and red lights the men drove Mike with Stephanie to the medical center asap. After Dan parked the car Mike wanted to jump out of the car like he normally did however with Stephanie in his arms it wasn't responsible. Bill suggested to take the baby so Mike could rush inside while Dan, he with Stephanie would follow. Once inside Mike walked straight forward to the information desk to ask on which floor the Mental Ward was. The nurse behind the desk though needed to know who he was and whom he wanted to see at that ward before answering his question. Grumpy he told her he was Lieutenant Mike Stone and he wanted to see his daughter, Jeannie, the Jane Doe. Besides one of his men had talked to the physician of the ward, Dr. Philips. Hearing Mike's answer the nurse called the doctor immediately, who came get him personally. Dan, Bill carrying Stephanie had just caught up with him. Looking at the baby Dr. Philips asked if that baby was Jeannie's daughter. He nodded obviously not speaking. Then he asked all to follow him to the third floor, where the alleged Jeannie was admitted in room 340.

"Doctor why did you just nodd downstairs but didn't say a thing. It makes me think that you don't tell me the truth," Mike asked worried.

"Regarding the words the young woman repeated looking dazed made me think this young woman could have post partum depression. A short examination had already told me this young woman has given birth recently. Since she didn't answer my question where her baby I needed more information to start the treatment. When I saw you at the entrance with your men and a baby I had my confirmation. Can you tell me maybe more?" And Mike could tell about all that had happened the last year to his daughter including her treatment for the depression young mother's can catch due to hormons and personal tragedy. Dr. Philips was astonished she hadn't collapsed before at her young age. She had to be a true fighter he added. Then he asked Mike to follow him with Stephanie. He knocked at the door of room 340. When he didn't get an answer, he opened the door and entered with Mike and granddaughter in pursuit. Mike saw his daughter laying in her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hi, Jeannie here are two visitors for you." Dr. Philips tried to get contact. Not one blink of her eye.

"Sweetheart look who is here and need her mother. This little girl has already lost her father." Mike tried. It was as if she had heard her father speak. She blinked with her eyes and turned her head towards the window opposite of Mike. Nevertheless, when Stephanie started to cry Jeannie looked in their direction. With a tear and a smile she looked at her daughter. Mike walked towards her to hand her her daughter. She pressed her against her chest, kissed her little cheeks and cuddled her to rock her. Little Stephanie stopped crying smiling at her mommy.

"You see Jeannie Stone you are a good mother. You only need some help from me, your dad and your baby daughter. Together we'll pull you through." Dr. Philips spoke " Please listen Jeannie. The nurse will give you an antidepressive, which you will have to take every day added by counseling by me. The more you participate voluntarily the sooner you may leave. Can you repeat what I have just told you?" Dr. Philips responded determent. Jeannie repeated it almost word by word. Mike smiled.

Half an hour later Mike had to leave with Stephanie. Dr. Philips told him explicitely to visit Jeannie every day with Stephanie. No problem for Mike. He promised the doc he would be there around four o'clock p.m. every day.

"Guys you can take me home now with Stephanie. Till Jeannie may return home one of you will drive me to Kaiser Medical Center around 3:45 p.m. Time my granddaughter and I will be looking forward to." Mike told Dan and Bill who were waiting for him at the ground floor.

"Mike we help you. We will make a schedule so every day is one available to drive you and the little one. Now we will drive you two home."

Six weeks after her admittance Jeannie was allowed to leave the clinic with the restriction that she had to come back for counselig three times a week at the beginning, which would be reduced to once a week along the way till she was fully cured. During this time Mike's mind was tortured by one thought namely, "What do I tell my sweet granddaughter if she will ask me one day why she has no dad anymore? And who is to blame?" It might would help Jeannie knowing that guilty person was punished to cope with Steve's death.

He would get his answer sooner than he could ever imagine. When Mike opened the paper the next morning one article at the front page struck him as a bolt of lightning "Our Own Heroes" an article about the men and women who died in Nam saving people's lives no matter what race and got the purple heart or medal of honor for that told by familymembers, friends, employers and generals. One of them was Mike's captain and old friend Rudy Olsen and not to forget Steve hater. In the article he was bragging about how proud he was of Steven Keller, one of his best detectives. When he had heard about the governor's request to send their best men to 'Nam as MP he had cooperated straight away and told his boss Chief Davenport about Steve Keller, the right man for the right job. And he had been right. Steven Keller did what he had to do. Olsen's interview was even broadcasted. Seeing how Olsen got applause and pets on the back made Mike mad as hell. He called the nanny as Jeannie wasn't present and when Jeannie or Sheila was there he headed for Bryant street and went to the seventh floor to Chief Davenport's office. He passed the secretary and entered without knocking. He was lucky Olsen was with Davenport.

"Oh Rudy good to see you here. Does it feel good to waste two young people's lives and get even applause for that. Don't look at me like you don't know what I am talking about," Mike yelled.

"Calm please Mike. I know you lost your son. That doesn't give you the authority to blame others." Chief Davenport responded.

"Watch the news chief or read this paper article." Mike threw the paper on his desk and turned the TV on. "Now you can see it for yourself."

"Rudy Olsen watching the news I got the impression that you enjoy the attention. Do you realize you have sent officer Keller to death? He left a young pregnant wife behind, who could hardly cope with his death." Davenport addressed to Rudy.

"To my knowledge I haven't done anything wrong, Chief Davenport," Olsen answered "I have told you about Steve Keller and you didn't want to make your hands dirty. You wouldn't cooperate like all other Chiefs of police. I have done it myself, at governor's request."

"I am sorry, Mike. Leave it to me. I will make sure Olsen get his punishment." Davenport reassured Mike.

And Davenport kept his word. One month later Rudy Olsen came to Mike and apologized. He had decided in association with Davenport to quit his job and retire. That was good news for Mike and his men. They never had to see Captain Olsen's face. And for Jeannie the best news she had heard in a while. Later if Stephanie would ask her about her father she could tell her with her head uphigh the man who was to blame for her father's death had got the right sentence.


End file.
